


Trish and the Twins Full Moon

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Alternate Universe, Biting, Clone Sex, Clones, Dying Time The Fall Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Kink, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Polygamy, Post-Apocalypse, Rutting, Sex, Sister Complex, Sisters, Snippets, Taboo, Threesome, Twins, Werewolf Senses, Werewolves, icest - Freeform, lycanthropy, twins love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Relationships: Trish/The Twins
Kudos: 8





	Trish and the Twins Full Moon

Trish watched, lounging on her back in the bed, her dark blonde hair flowing over her elbows, propping up her head. Peering at the women through slitted light eyes, she felt her panties grow increasingly damp. 

Lusciously, the two lithe twins' stood together before her, scantily clad in mere panties and t-shirts. They hung on eachother, cuddling, hands stroking over practically matching lissom waists, and backs leisurely. Touching one another's clonelike bodies as their heats grew with feverish desire.

The less restrained twin lifted a slim pale hand, brushing aside the slightly longer hair of her sister's bangs. Her tongue flicking out, running it's red tip up her sister's delicate neck, palm cupping her twin's face exquisitely. Fangs unsheathed with a soft click and she bit her trembling sister, a moan escaping the bitten one's lips.

Their musky wild scents were almost overwhelming her senses. Trish ordered them in a guttural tone, her voice thickened with unbridled passion, "Come here."

The twins' looked up, the bitten tattooed one's grey eyes dreamy and unfocused.  
In unison, the duo crawled on top of Trish. The least reserved sister having already pushed her tank top up. Licking a trail of kisses and nibbles up both of her toned sides. 

Trish drew in a deep breath, as she moved them so as to position her thighs between each of their legs. With porcelain light olive skin, lean willowy limbs, the women wrapped their arms around her, their dainty fingers drifting over one other's bodies.

She could feel twin heats radiating, their three scents' intermingling in an intoxicating brew. Flexing her thighs, the matching brunettes ground their damp cores on each of her upper legs, faint whimpers and soughs spilling out two pairs of slightly parted full lips.

Trish uttered a low growl of delight, running her hands up underneath each woman's t-shirts, fingernails grazing up twin hollow divets in the middle of the two sisters arching backs. 

As her dazed eyes feasted upon the drenched duos' dampening heats, her own grew in volcanic urgency. Mouth flying to the bitten twin's neck, lips roughly coveting blood, licking, sucking, and kissing. Producing a noisy yowl of fierce demand from the tattooed twin, her fangs shooting out, panting exhalations in want. 

Trish skimmed her fingertips over their heats, feeling them soaking through their flimsy panties. 

As the shorter haired twin tugged at her shirt, she shucked the black tank top over Trish's braless dark blonde head. The sisters' pulled one another's shirts off, as the spunky one frantically hurled the clothes across the room.

The twins' lips hungrily vied for her mouth, a meshing of three pairs of lips ensued, tongues exploring and tasting.  
Their hands groping, grazing her breasts, their opposite nipples rubbing hers. Stomachs glissading coupled with unquenchable, enthralling thirsts. 

The twin that had been bit, was losing control, Trish sensed it, and her sister was eagerly taking in necessity of her own wishes.

"Tranquil..." She crooned to the feisty one, as her wispy paw started yanking the waistband of her skimpy underpants, so it swept across the woman's aching core, evoking a sharp intake of air and needful cry.

With her fingertips gently dusting along their panties, she tore at the fabrics, a merciful act, knowing it would rub their pulsing clits. Ripping both pairs off, Trish tossed the ruined underwear aside, giving rise to a moan from the more eager twin. A fluttery whine was verbalized by the hypnotic bitten twin, her fangs suddenly sinking into Trish's neck.

'Oh fuck.' She thought, that blood scent...

Both the women rode Trish, grinding their heats down onto her thighs, opposing arms clawing at her fatigues, buttons popping off, as they assisted in slipping her cargo pants off.

The biting twin was still latched onto her neck and she coaxed her off, finger's lightly connecting to her collarbone, a wordless mewl of necessity at being detached. Her sister lunged in with her mouth to balm the tiny puncture wounds in place of her twin.

Their bodies were covered in a glossy wet sheen, sleek from sweat and firey lust. Trish felt herself burning, as the two woman effortlessly slid their bodies back and forth against her. Eyes closed momentarily, she allowed the shared sensations to overtake her.

With their scents' permeating one another's nostrils', the twins ripped at her underwear, easily eliminating the unwanted article of shredded cloth.  
Trish dipped a finger tenderly inside the wetness of each woman's heats, glad to be ambidextrous, as their wet slits engulfed the finger's of both her hands. 

The bitten twin gasped, her sister purring next to her, kissing her face. As they both ran fingertips along Trish's body, dual pairs of lips found hers again, as she pushed fingers deeper inside each of them, small moans of delight elicited. Feeling the twins shoving their heats deeper onto her fingers, she growled in pleasure, tending to the gyrating women on top of her. 

"Bite each other." Trish ordered, having overpowered her own appetite.

The sisters' trancelike heavy lidded blown pupils gazes filled with lustful cravings. Limber sylphlike arms encircled, hands carressing one another, and Trish.  
The twins' bit one another's lips, teeth gently tugging and sucking. Mouths in a feeding frenzy crashed, biting, tasting, nipping, small moans escaping mirrored features.

Trish bared her fangs, as the twins' lunged at one another's necks. Teasingly, she withdrew her finger's cycling their heat as whimpers of loss of contact resulted. The bitten tattooed twin's teeth bared, she sunk fangs into the neck of her slightly shorter haired sister.

"Careful." Trish's voice lulled as her mouth worked to seal up the bitten sister's bite.

Letting her suck a bit, Trish moved the twin's head to the side, replaced with her own fangs, lips sucking on the wound herself. Coppery blood dribbled onto her tongue as if the finest top shelf wine. Their heats were so strong, scents and nectars pooling, she felt inebriated. 

Trish teased her fingers around their cores, before slowly dipping back inside them. One arching upright with a desperate gasp, the other nuzzling her neck, softly moaning, her finger's fondling her face. Her sister's hand circled at Trish's heat core, as her twin's started to gingerly seek her entrance. 

Adding a second finger for the more fiesty twin, Trish teased their inner heat spots, befire curling her fingers deep and swiftly massaging upwards.

The two women shuddered on top of her, the longer haired one sucking her neck again, as her sister's lips found Trish's. 

They gyrated their hips in a sensual dance, eyes dilated, dripping onto her upper thighs, two pairs of hipbones pressed ruthlessly into Trish, prerequisites for pent up release. 

The fiesty twin chanting a lush breathy mantra, as she rode with fervorous intensity, sinew straining so more of Trish's fingers were inside her, momentum building, grinding herself vigorously down to her knuckles, "Fuck, Trish!..Yea! Yes, yes, yes..!"

Her less verbal sister clutching at her neck, biting, and sucking. Hipbones digging into Trish, as her body revolved fluidly in a effortless rapid rotation adjacent. Gasping in soft whimpers, lips quivering hot breaths panting against her ear, her sensuous voice shaky and gasping out, "I'm going to cum." 

The three women shuddering, trembling, walls tensing, atop her, their sex tremulous, fighting for joyous liberation all at once. Their silken bodies emanated lubriciously with sweat and juices seeping from their heats. The longer haired twin gripped her sister's waist in essential want, dark hair falling forward. Her feisty twin's fingers trenched inside Trish, her other hand entwined in dark blonde hair.

Feeling their rigid walls clenching tightly around her immersed fingers, Trish moaned, letting loose a surging half snarl and howl.  
Seeing stars, as she ground herself on the stroking, encircling, steeped digits, her body going stiff. Bucking her thigh muscles, hips heaving the women upwards, she pushed the twins' farther along the brink, and over the precipice. 

The triad of werewolves came together in a synchronized howling, whimpering, shaking flood of sensations, as their bodies quaked with post-orgasmic aftershocks.

Spent and sated, they lay there with hearts thudding, as Trish removed her digits, offering them her fingers, so as they could taste each other. Each woman sucked her fingers' in their mouths, tongues sampling ravenously.

Trish kissed each twin with lingering tenderness, beholding them, as their mouths found one another's in a deeply aesthetic kiss.

Insane to have linked the them with her 500 year old blood, Trish shivered in pleasure. It had been only once before she had a threesome with twins' and they weren't werewolves.


End file.
